Otaku Debate
by Team Socket
Summary: A poll, a long chat that me and Lugallen had debating 'otaku', amongst other things (some cussing, in both English and Japanese), and a glossary. Not very exciting, but please R/R anyway. *puppy dog eyes* PLEEEAAASSSEE?
1. POLL

POLL

`````````````````````````

1. What is the true staple food of any otaku?

A Pocky

B Ramen

C Miso Soup

D None of above 


	2. CHAT

LeeveeTS= Leevee

Otakuchibichan87= Lugallen

````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~````

LeeveeTS: heya allen

otakuchibichan87: hey

Auto response from LeeveeTS: Excuse me if I don't feel like talking to you, otakuchibichan87, right now, but I am currently involved in planning world domination with the help of P-chan, Mu-mu-chan, and Koneko-baka. Please try again later. Or you could just go bother otakuchibichan87 instead. I must go now, Kodachi has arrived with the cookies. Smells like  nitroglycerin, yum....

LeeveeTS: u like?

otakuchibichan87: hahaha

LeeveeTS: It's my new 'away' message

otakuchibichan87: yeah i figured

otakuchibichan87: too much like my old one

LeeveeTS: ???really

otakuchibichan87: "sorry worshipping minions, the alarm just sounded that someone is trying to steal my evil plan to take over the world and i have gone to kick the thiefs boo-tay,i shall return shortly"

LeeveeTS: lol

LeeveeTS: how 'bout this one (send a message after u read this line to see it)

otakuchibichan87: lalala

Auto response from LeeveeTS: Whence, WHENCE HAST THOU FLED! Oh Foulest, Darkest,  Misogynist Villain, known to the world by that so undistinguished name: otakuchibichan87?!! In that base and filthy company, composed of all the cowards ever to infest and to besmirch our nation, no, our PLANET wide and fair, surely you, otakuchibichan87, rank lowest, even among those! Call forth what sorcery you will, cast fire and brimstone, summon the very Demons to do thy bidding. Yet shall I find thee, and then shall I smite thee truly and finally from face of all the earth. Long though you have fled and hid from me, yet shall our duel of Honor, lingering upon the threading finger of a careless Fate, still shall it come and in that moment, full mightily shall I smite thee! THE DARK THUNDER WILL NOT BE DENIED!!!

otakuchibichan87: hahahahaha

LeeveeTS: u like?

otakuchibichan87: yeah

otakuchibichan87: too long though

LeeveeTS: o well, deal

otakuchibichan87: im giving you constructive criticism sheesh

LeeveeTS: i got new glasses!

otakuchibichan87: yay

otakuchibichan87: *hugs*

LeeveeTS: they've got gold rims, and my prescriptions went from 20/40 and 20/70 to 20/60 and 20/80

otakuchibichan87: fine dont hug me

LeeveeTS: okay, i won't

otakuchibichan87: hmph

otakuchibichan87: cmon

otakuchibichan87: huggggg

otakuchibichan87: ??

LeeveeTS: 2morrow is high school packet and class sign-up sheet receiving day!

LeeveeTS: i so happy!

otakuchibichan87: its sign up day tomorrow for us too

otakuchibichan87: but mines gonna be so confusing

LeeveeTS: nya nya!

otakuchibichan87: well the problem

LeeveeTS: is?

otakuchibichan87: is that we're moving 

otakuchibichan87: which complicates everything

LeeveeTS: ahhhhh

otakuchibichan87: so next year im gonna end up with POS classes

LeeveeTS: POS?

otakuchibichan87: Piece Of Shit

LeeveeTS: ahhhhhh...

LeeveeTS: I'm trying to decide whether 2 go 2 Smoky.....

LeeveeTS: or Grandveiw...

otakuchibichan87: SMOKY

otakuchibichan87: you and kat should be in the same school

LeeveeTS: It'll blow up if we're both there.

otakuchibichan87: what if...all three of us were there.....

otakuchibichan87: *shudder*

LeeveeTS: *shivers*

otakuchibichan87: scary thought

LeeveeTS: indeed

LeeveeTS: ya know wat the 1st thing i asked my sci teacher was when we started our chem. unit?

otakuchibichan87: do we get to blow stuff up??

LeeveeTS: close... (that was my 2nd question...)

otakuchibichan87: what was your first

LeeveeTS: is there gonna be fire?!?!?! was my 1st question

otakuchibichan87: i shoulda known.....those were my first two questions....

LeeveeTS: lol

LeeveeTS: r u serious?

otakuchibichan87: you know the more we talk.....the more we have in common...that scares me

otakuchibichan87: yeah!

LeeveeTS: .....L()... (sweatdrop)

otakuchibichan87: no the face fault is done like this

LeeveeTS: ....

otakuchibichan87: _()

LeeveeTS: that wasn't a facefault, jackass

otakuchibichan87: i meant the sweatdrop

LeeveeTS: gah, get it right, would ya?

otakuchibichan87: or _'

LeeveeTS: how can u call yourself an otaku?

otakuchibichan87: im OFF today gosh

LeeveeTS: seriosly tho! You hadn't even heard of Ranma 1/2 or Inu-yasha until I told you!

otakuchibichan87: hadnt HEARD of ranma 1/2??i wouldnt go that far

otakuchibichan87: ANYONE who hasnt at least heard of ranma 1/2

otakuchibichan87: should be hanged

LeeveeTS: lol

LeeveeTS: whaddabout Inu-yasha?

otakuchibichan87: ...sorry

otakuchibichan87: my parents think manga is of the devil

LeeveeTS: ....your parents....are jacked.....

otakuchibichan87: yeah i know

otakuchibichan87: i get anime where i can get it

otakuchibichan87: im about to borrow the entire first season of slayers

LeeveeTS: ya, so u've said about 8 x.

otakuchibichan87: i know

otakuchibichan87: lol

otakuchibichan87: quick otaku quiz.

LeeveeTS: kay

otakuchibichan87: what is the staple food of ANY good otaku

LeeveeTS: POCKY!

otakuchibichan87: NNNNNNHHHH wroooooong

LeeveeTS: it's right, u bastard!

otakuchibichan87: nope

otakuchibichan87: sorry

otakuchibichan87: incorrect

otakuchibichan87: ANYONE deserving of the title otaku should know the answer to this

LeeveeTS: *gets sidetracked by website* mmmmm, ramen....

otakuchibichan87: care to hazard another guess

LeeveeTS: *drools*

otakuchibichan87: youre closer with ramen then you were with pocky ill tell you that

LeeveeTS: *dreamily* I like ramen.... Is so good.....

LeeveeTS: And ramen with Kikoman soy sauce.... mmmmmm.....

otakuchibichan87: kikkoman and soy get you even closer

otakuchibichan87: come ON

otakuchibichan87: dont you know yet

otakuchibichan87: oi TEINOUSHA

LeeveeTS: *is ignoring Al as she drools over ramen* mmm, raaaaammmmmeeeennnn...........

otakuchibichan87: *kisses her to bring her back to reality*

LeeveeTS: *hurls and then goes back to ramen-induced daze* mmmmmm......

otakuchibichan87: hahaha

otakuchibichan87: hun

otakuchibichan87: you need to know this

otakuchibichan87: ANY decent OTAKU

otakuchibichan87: lives mainly off of ONE food

LeeveeTS: raaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn! GIMME RAMEN, DAMN YOU!!!!!

otakuchibichan87: *gives her some ramen so she pays attention*

LeeveeTS: *gobbles ramen at Ranma/Genma speed* MMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

otakuchibichan87: *gives her a ramen bowl that never runs out*

LeeveeTS: *eats and eats and, well, ya get the picture*

otakuchibichan87: now that i have your attention

otakuchibichan87: we;ll sort of

LeeveeTS: mmmm....

otakuchibichan87: the true staple food of otakus is....

otakuchibichan87: MISO SOUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LeeveeTS: *gags suddenly* WHAT THE IN THE SEVEN  HELLS HAVE YOU BEEN READIN BOY! THE TRUE STAPLE FOOD IS EITHER POCKY OR RAMEN, NOT MISO SOUP!

otakuchibichan87: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON!MISO SOUP IS KING OF OTAKU FOOD!!!!

LeeveeTS: RAMEN/POCKY!

otakuchibichan87: MISO MISO MISO MISO!!!

LeeveeTS: GRRR! ALRIGHT SMARTY, SEE IF YOU CAN ANSWER THIS QUICK OTAKU TEST!

LeeveeTS: What is the #1 rule all otakus must always follow to be a true otaku?

otakuchibichan87: not a fair question...there are several possible answers

LeeveeTS: na, there's only 1 true answer. but put up all of them you think are true, anyway.

otakuchibichan87: but i would say one of two things

otakuchibichan87: either NO RULES

otakuchibichan87: or...never accept reality

LeeveeTS: gah, NOPE! the first one is a rule for gamers and the second is the 2nd on the list of true otaku rules.

otakuchibichan87: fine what do YOU have to say

LeeveeTS: All otakus must always appriciate all anime, even if they don't like the plot line/characters, because it is still an anime.

otakuchibichan87: ....you have much to learn

otakuchibichan87: FIRST of all

otakuchibichan87: forget everything youve READ 

LeeveeTS: read? like, ya mean fanfics?

otakuchibichan87: i mean everything you THINK you know about being an otaku

otakuchibichan87: hun

otakuchibichan87: to have a set of rules to begin with

LeeveeTS: THINK?!?!?! sugar, I don't THINK, I know

otakuchibichan87: shows that you do not understand the state of otaku

otakuchibichan87: otaku is not a lifestyle

otakuchibichan87: its a state of mind

otakuchibichan87: anime is seen as an enjoyable activity for most otakus

otakuchibichan87: but is not truly necessary

otakuchibichan87: all otakus have different taste

otakuchibichan87: and it is not necessary to appreciate all anime

otakuchibichan87: it is alright to have opinions

LeeveeTS: dude, you're thinkin of an sanity-deprived otaku, not a pure otaku. I was under the impression we were talkin of a pure otaku here.

otakuchibichan87: hun

otakuchibichan87: im talking of pure otaku

LeeveeTS: no, you're not.

otakuchibichan87: what YOURE discussing is a superficial otaku

LeeveeTS: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKIN?!?!?

otakuchibichan87: i learned from otakus before me

LeeveeTS: A SUPERFICIAL OTAKU IS SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T CARE FOR AN ANIME, JUST PRETENDS TO LIKE IT TO IMPRESS PEOPLE!

otakuchibichan87: all YOU are is a hyperactive DOLT who HAPPENS to appreciate the finer arts of animation

otakuchibichan87: to DEFINE OTAKU DEFIES EVERY SENSE OF BEING OTAKU

otakuchibichan87: to defy someone else is an otaku does the same

LeeveeTS: JACKASS! OTAKU IN ITS PUREST FORM IS A LOVER OF ANIME! NOT AN INSANE FREAK WHO LIKE TO BE WEIRD AND JUST HAPPENS TO LIKE ANIME AS WELL

otakuchibichan87: no

otakuchibichan87: the definition of otaku IS one who dislikes reality and so creates their own reality by WATCHING anime and playing rpgs

otakuchibichan87: you dont understand that anime is not the true point

LeeveeTS: DIRECTLY TRANSLATED, OTAKU MEANS "ENTHUSIAST", JACKASS

otakuchibichan87: true

otakuchibichan87: but name slinging is not the otaku way either

otakuchibichan87: so id appreciate if youd stop calling me a jackass

otakuchibichan87: and stop yelling

LeeveeTS: AND RPGS ARE THE "GAMER" ASPECT, BAKA!

otakuchibichan87: please refrain from name calling

otakuchibichan87: and stop defining it

LeeveeTS: And if you ask me, this is becoming a gotaku

LeeveeTS: (gotaku=tedious talk)

otakuchibichan87: true

otakuchibichan87: so what do you say

otakuchibichan87: we drop it

LeeveeTS: okay....

LeeveeTS: hey, what animes do you watch?

otakuchibichan87: with one final statement on each side

otakuchibichan87: any i can get my hands on

otakuchibichan87: so by your definition

otakuchibichan87: i AM a "pure" otaku

LeeveeTS: not quite....

LeeveeTS: I seem to remember Kat telling me...

LeeveeTS: that you called Pokemon stupid...

otakuchibichan87: really??i dont remember that

otakuchibichan87: i respect pokemon as an anime

otakuchibichan87: and decent in both plot and character development

LeeveeTS: well then, yes, you are a pure otaku then

LeeveeTS: now back to the debate

otakuchibichan87: i thought we dropped the debate

LeeveeTS: closing points, remember?

otakuchibichan87: well i think we just agreed

LeeveeTS: how so?

otakuchibichan87: i dont know

otakuchibichan87: fine

otakuchibichan87: my closing point

otakuchibichan87: is that miso soup IS the staple for all otakus

LeeveeTS: my closing point

LeeveeTS: is the ramen/pocky is the staple food for the PURE otakus.

otakuchibichan87: have you ever had miso soup???

LeeveeTS: yes.

LeeveeTS: while good, ramen OR pocky is better.

otakuchibichan87: alright how about this for a compromise

LeeveeTS: compromise?

otakuchibichan87: kikkoman is the staple COMPANY for any otaku anywhere

LeeveeTS: YES!!

otakuchibichan87: *hug*

LeeveeTS: KIKOMAN IS GOOD! KIKOMAN IS GREAT!

otakuchibichan87: so agreed

otakuchibichan87: ??

LeeveeTS: now, what i meant by my earlier question (what animes have u seen) i meant please list what ones u watch on a usual basis.

otakuchibichan87: db.dbz.sm.tm.cb

LeeveeTS: alright then.

LeeveeTS: I watch

otakuchibichan87: and on rare occasion yugioh

otakuchibichan87: lol

otakuchibichan87: o and ccs

otakuchibichan87: and fttd

otakuchibichan87: and mm

otakuchibichan87: lol

LeeveeTS: fttd? mm?

otakuchibichan87: flint the time detective

otakuchibichan87: megaman

LeeveeTS: oh yes, forgot about flint!

otakuchibichan87: o and digimon

otakuchibichan87: and pokemon(sometimes)

otakuchibichan87: o and i forgot g/gw

LeeveeTS: db= dbz= sm= ccs=cb=os= msg-gw= pkmn=digimon=fttd=rw= yyh= r1/2 and I read r1/2= sm= msg-gw= inuyasha

otakuchibichan87: and mobile suit 08

otakuchibichan87: rw?

LeeveeTS: Ronin Warriors

otakuchibichan87: ahh forgot that

LeeveeTS: new one I'm into

otakuchibichan87: me too

otakuchibichan87: omg

otakuchibichan87: we watch like all the same ones....

LeeveeTS: betcha don't know what yyh is....

otakuchibichan87: cant remember

LeeveeTS: Yu Yu Hakusho

otakuchibichan87: nope cant say i do

otakuchibichan87: you have a bit more access than i do

LeeveeTS: better known in America as Poltergeist Report

otakuchibichan87: but we watch the same stuff

LeeveeTS: it's at Blockbuster

otakuchibichan87: ooh i forgot gits!!!!

LeeveeTS: gits?

otakuchibichan87: ghost in the shell

LeeveeTS: amd i forgot pm!

LeeveeTS: how could i?!?!?!

otakuchibichan87: but all the ones you watch are on my to watch list along with fushigii yuugi,sol bianca,and others

LeeveeTS: *whacks head repeatedly*

otakuchibichan87: pm?

LeeveeTS: Princess Monoke

otakuchibichan87: on my to watch list

otakuchibichan87: lol

LeeveeTS: its good!

otakuchibichan87: you know its scary how much we actually have in common

LeeveeTS: bloody, but also bloody good!

otakuchibichan87: wait

otakuchibichan87: i must give you one more test

otakuchibichan87: who said the following line

otakuchibichan87: "hackers are pasty tubby little guys with triple thick glasses and orthopedic shoes, and this ones probably a demented otaku with  smelly feet"

LeeveeTS: dunno

otakuchibichan87: gasp

otakuchibichan87: cmon

otakuchibichan87: at least tell me what anime its from

otakuchibichan87: it was on your list

LeeveeTS: sorry, dunno. none of the versions I watch have Jap. words in them.

otakuchibichan87: heres another hint its on the first line of your list

otakuchibichan87: look at the quote and think what show might be talking about that

LeeveeTS: *sigh* it's probably cb, right? 

otakuchibichan87: duh

LeeveeTS: and it's before they run into "Radical Edward", evidentally.

otakuchibichan87: its from that episode in fact

LeeveeTS: ah.

otakuchibichan87: jamming with edward...in my opinion the best episode

LeeveeTS: I've really only seen about 3 eps so far.

otakuchibichan87: now can you guess by the attitude who said it

LeeveeTS: not Spike, he's a dumbass

otakuchibichan87: nope

LeeveeTS: Faye, right?

otakuchibichan87: coRRECT

otakuchibichan87: but hey dont diss spike to much

otakuchibichan87: hes my second fave character

otakuchibichan87: hey if you see ANY episode make sure you see the last episode

otakuchibichan87: its the best ending to anything ive ever seen

LeeveeTS: EDWARD WONG PEPLU TIRVIRSKY IV IS DE BEST CHARA!

otakuchibichan87: exactly

otakuchibichan87: like i said spikes my second fave

otakuchibichan87: EDWARD IS QUEEN!!!

LeeveeTS: yeah, Ein's my 2nd fave

otakuchibichan87: eins third on my list

otakuchibichan87: no but spike always has the quotes i like

LeeveeTS: didja see mushroom samba?

otakuchibichan87: YES!!!HILARITY!!!

LeeveeTS: dat was funny! "Moo."

otakuchibichan87: i loved that

LeeveeTS: "Moo."is my fave quoted from that ep!

otakuchibichan87: "i dislike three things.kids.dogs.and women with attitude.SO TELL ME WHY WE HAVE ALL THREE NEATLY GATHERED IN ONE PLACE ON THIS SHIP!"

LeeveeTS: lol!

LeeveeTS: brb

otakuchibichan87: in the last episode though he has a quote i still need to memorize

Auto response from LeeveeTS: Whence, WHENCE HAST THOU FLED! Oh Foulest, Darkest,  Misogynist Villain, known to the world by that so undistinguished name: otakuchibichan87?!! In that base and filthy company, composed of all the cowards ever to infest and to besmirch our nation, no, our PLANET wide and fair, surely you, otakuchibichan87, rank lowest, even among those! Call forth what sorcery you will, cast fire and brimstone, summon the very Demons to do thy bidding. Yet shall I find thee, and then shall I smite thee truly and finally from face of all the earth. Long though you have fled and hid from me, yet shall our duel of Honor, lingering upon the threading finger of a careless Fate, still shall it come and in that moment, full mightily shall I smite thee! THE DARK THUNDER WILL NOT BE DENIED!!!

otakuchibichan87: but my fave spike quote from the last episode is a single word

otakuchibichan87: "bang"

LeeveeTS: lol

otakuchibichan87: have you seent he last ep.?

LeeveeTS: not yet

otakuchibichan87: make SURE YOU DO

otakuchibichan87: its THE best episode of any anime ive ever seen

LeeveeTS: dun worry.

LeeveeTS: b happy.

otakuchibichan87: ima cb FREAK

otakuchibichan87: i know the real folk blues by heart

LeeveeTS: happy happy, whoa oh oh

otakuchibichan87: the real folk blues is my fave song

LeeveeTS: lol

otakuchibichan87: its my theme

LeeveeTS: I have 3 theme songs

otakuchibichan87: your kidding

otakuchibichan87: .....i have three theme songs......

LeeveeTS: 1. Stay Home (Shrek cd)

2. ??? (3rd track on Smash Mouth- Astro Lounge)

and 3. Bad Reputation (also on my Shrek cd...

Honorary mention goes to Johnny Tarr by Gaelic Storm.

otakuchibichan87: 1. the real folk blues

otakuchibichan87: 2. i am a rock-simon and garfunkel

otakuchibichan87: 3.my december-linkin park

LeeveeTS: cool

otakuchibichan87: honorary mention to tongue tied by eve6

otakuchibichan87: honorary mention to previous 1 position-heres to the night-eve6

LeeveeTS: oh yes.

LeeveeTS: 1 more honorary mention

LeeveeTS: Ballad of the Lost Romantics- NFG

otakuchibichan87: cool

otakuchibichan87: we really do have a lot in common...tis rather scary

LeeveeTS: have you heard all of the ones I've listed above?

otakuchibichan87: no

otakuchibichan87: but we do have a lot in common ja ne?

LeeveeTS: which ones haven't u heard?

otakuchibichan87: honestly i havent heard any of them

otakuchibichan87: but

otakuchibichan87: theyre on my to listen to list;-)

LeeveeTS: well, ill tell you my fave lines from each

otakuchibichan87: have you heard all mine

LeeveeTS: not yet

otakuchibichan87: which ones havent ya heard

LeeveeTS: all

otakuchibichan87: lol

otakuchibichan87: cmon now youve heard the real folk blues

LeeveeTS: 'cept 4 that 1, 'course

LeeveeTS: 1. STAY HOME: Simple life, my cup of tea, I don't need nobody but me, what I wouldn't give just to be left alone.. I wanna be a millionaire someday, know what it feels like to be gettin my own way. Watch me march to the beat of my own drum....

otakuchibichan87: hey i gotsa to go

LeeveeTS: byes

otakuchibichan87 signed off at 8:38:50 PM.


	3. GLOSSARY

GLOSSARY

`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````

otaku- pure meaning is 'enthusiast'. Taken to mean anime fan (source of debate).

chibi- small, cute

-chan- suffix added to a child's name as a term of friendship/endearment

P-chan- Ryoga's cursed form in Ranma ½ 

Mu-mu-chan- Mousse's cursed form, from same show

Koneko-baka- idiot kitten. What I call Katreon

Kodachi- Ranma ½

2nd Auto Message is a slightly edited version of a speech Kuno (Ranma ½) made in a fic I read.

Grandview and Smoky- two high schools in my area. I currently go to LMS, which is literately next door to Smoky, but….

`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````~~~~~`````

That's it, I'm annoyed, I'm not writing anymore "glossary". You'll just have to look it up if it doesn't make sense.


End file.
